User blog:X16bit/My Tangent: The Truth of Why It Happened, and My Afterthoughts
So as I am 100% sure that every active user or a user in the kik chat has heard about this, but I know many do not know the whole story about it, so I will explain, and if you want to point out any holes/concerns about this, just comment. So I was at a party, just checking my phone occasionally to see who is eliminated. First I saw Lightning was out, which I predicted. I knew that Dakota would vote for me because the fact that I say she sucks, and she just want me to get karma or something like that. So then I saw Harold was voted out. I was a little pissed at this point, but then again, who isn't? So I then here the votes. 10-1-1. This is when I started getting to my anger level. I had alliance members who trusted me, and I had no reason to be blindsided. Why was I voted out? Then I hear Derpy's vote was a throwaway vote, which really helped my mood. But then what ticked me off the most was said. I was wondering why Kai voted for me, as we had a alliance. According to him, Bulba tried to blindside him or something similar. That struck an idea in my mind, and if you were in my shoes, you'd think the same. Did Bulba ruin my character? I thought that for a bit, but I'll summarize that later. This is when I started throwing shade out, and when I said "Beardo is a Dumbass" and "Dakota fucking sucks". This is why I am banned from HvV, so I will testify why these quotes are fine. First of all, the Beardo is a Dumbass quote wasn't meant to insult him, I just needed something to say to vent. The fact that I wanted to continue my Beardo/Harold plot while I can and the fact that he voted me off made me think of that quote first. For the Dakota fucking sucks quote, I will tell the truth, I truly believe in this. The fact that stands, though, is that I've said this since week 1. If that was a bannable offense, fine, ban me. But it seems to not be, so my quote right there can stand as inside the rules. An hour or so later, I got on chat. I then read the transcripts, and saw Bulba didn't really ruin Harold, and played him more or less average. I then checked my notifications, and saw she was apologizing. I told her I was fine with her in chat, and that we had no bad blood. Then I saw my other notification, and that was from Russel, that I was banned in HvV. I was upset, so I talked to him in PM, and he was reconsidering. According to Welly, though, that rule is a joke. So I just made this blog to clear things up about this incident, what was told to me, what I thought, and if I am truly banned from HvV. I hope this blog wasn't a waste of your time. Category:Blog posts